Donkey Ruined The Moment
by MaidMikuruChan
Summary: “I can’t finish this Shrek fairytale without you.” He held out his hand for her to take. Just a simple Duncan&Courtney One-Shot. Rated K . Don't ask why. Cuzz I'm not all that sure. Odd Title, I know. But 'tis all I could come up with.


**A/N: I got boredd and foundd the very beginning of this in my oldd Documents. So I finishedd it up. Hopee you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: (I hadd to edit this thingg in again. Grrr.) I don't own TDI. I wishh I didd. But I don't. *Sighh***

* * *

**Donkey Ruined The Moment**

"I wonder who will be voted off tonight," Noah said in his usual monotone.

"It should be that crazy white girl, Heather," LeShawna said. "Mmhmm, she been gettin' on everybody's last nerve since day one!"

"Yet, when you had your chance, you got rid of Beth instead," the bookworm commented. "Nice strategy."

"Boy, you betta stop with yo sarcasm!" the sassy sister snapped.

"Ah, I'm so scared. Quick, someone hold me." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his book.

"Who do you think will get voted off, Court?" Bridgette asked.

"Hmm. I think it should be Heather, as well. But I doubt it will happen." Courtney paused for a few seconds. "I just don't want it to be Duncan."

"I hope he gets voted off!" Harold wheezed out. "That guy made my summer even worse than it already was!"

The tan brunette suddenly knocked Harold from his spot on the large couch in front of the even bigger flat screen television. "You deserved everything," she said bitterly.

"Ooh, girl!" LeShawna said suddenly.

"What?" Courtney looked up at the TV. "Oh, my God."

"Simmer down, Court. No need to get angry," Bridgette tried to calm the fuming teen.

"He is so gonna get it! I hope his sorry ass is sent packing! Just so I can kick it!"

"Calm down, drama queen," Noah said, rolling his eyes again, "I'm sure it was pure strategy."

"No. That two-timing—"

"It was probably all Heather," Trent suddenly spoke up. "Don't hold it against him."

Courtney crossed her arms and slammed her back farther into the couch, mumbling various profanities under her breath.

"That's my girl!" LeShawna shouted, seeing that Gwen and Heather had just defeated Owen and Duncan.

"Way to go, you do realize you're cheering for the enemy when you cheer for Gwen, right?"

"Ooh. I am seriously gonna wring yo scrawny neck if you don't pipe down!"

"Ah, again with the terror. Help me, Mommy."

LeShawna grabbed the nerd's book and hit him in the back of the head with it.

"Guys, let's all calm down," Bridgette tried to get everyone's attention.

"What are you even doing here?" Noah asked, rubbing his head wear he had been hit. "Don't you have an intense make out session to get back to?"

"No," the blond said, "Geoff's asleep; I woke him up early so we could go surfing. I guess he's just not used to waking up before noon."

"Ha, the devil is officially off the island!" Harold yelled. Everyone turned their attention back to the TV to see that Duncan was walking down the Dock of Shame and getting onto the Boat of Losers.

Courtney was still mad at him, but she couldn't help but mess with Harold. "And soon to be here," she whispered into the geek's ear. "Where he can't prank the hell out of you again. Kind of funny how that worked out, isn't it?"

The awkward teen shivered as he realized how horrible it was going to be after Duncan stepped off the Boat of Losers and onto Playa De Loser territory.

"C'mon, let's go see Duncan," Courtney said with an evil smile playing across her lips.

"Now, don't do anything hasty," Bridgette said, worried Courtney would completely lose it.

"I can control myself," she said matter-of-factly.

"Says the one who brutally beat Harold with a lamp post," Noah commented as he followed them out into the night.

Courtney stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heel when she heard the sweater vest wearing boy's sentence. "You wanna be next?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"No," he said as soon as he saw the fire in her eyes.

"Then shut it!" And with that she turned back around and began stomping where the Boat of Losers docked every elimination night.

"Ah!" everyone's favorite bad boy screamed when he was thrown onto the dock.

"Good riddance, maggot!" Chef yelled before revving the engine of his boat and putting back to Camp Wawanakwa.

"Duncan!" DJ yelled as soon as he saw one of his best friends.

"Deej, man, what's up?" the Mohawked teen said as he bumped fists with the kind-hearted lug.

"You're girlfriend is losing it, dude."

"Misses me that much, huh?" Duncan said, his cocky attitude shining.

"No, she saw the, um, Heather thing."

"What are you—" Suddenly realization struck him. "Oh. _That_ Heather thing…"

"Yeah, man, watch out. She's ready to kill." DJ stepped to the side, allowing aforesaid girl to talk to her boyfriend.

"Hello, Duncan," she said coldly.

"Listen, Princess—"

"Don't Princess me! You two-timing, good for nothing—"

"Hey, hey, let's not fight," Bridgette said, jumping in-between the two. "Shouldn't we just be happy we get to be reunited?"

"No," the C.I.T. stated flatly. "He'd rather be with that slut, Heather." She crossed her arms and looked away from the surfer girl and the alleged cheater.

"Courtney, you know that's not true." She looked up upon hearing her real name.

"That's it, people! There is nothin' to see here! So you betta move the heck outta here before I…" her voice faded as she pushed the group of drama hungry teens back into the hotel.

"Why'd you do it?" Courtney asked softly, sitting on the dock and letting her feet grace the water's surface.

"It was all strategy," he said. She looked up, her eyes drenched in the sadness she was feeling. "I promise. You're the only girl for me. You're my Princess, after all."

Courtney let out a small giggle. "And you're my Ogre," she added in a whisper.

"I can't finish this Shrek fairytale without you." He held out his hand for her to take.

She let out a sigh. "You're so corny," she said as she took his hand.

"But that's what makes me so amazing." He lifted her back onto her feet.

"You certainly don't have the ego Shrek had," the preppy teen mumbled.

"I just have a little Lord Faquaad in me."

"You are so weird." Courtney rolled her eyes before kissing him.

"Now, how about we get started on those triplets?" Duncan wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Ugh. You just ruined the moment." She turned to leave.

"Duncan, dude!" Geoff yelled as he ran towards the couple.

"No, Donkey ruined the moment."

"Enough with the Shrek references." Courtney rolled her eyes, and left the boys to catch up with each other.

_Although, _Courtney thought as she reached for the handle of her hotel room door, _he does play the Donkey character well. But Bridgette is nothing like Dragon. Thankfully._

* * *

**A/N: I lovedd writingg LeShawna and Noah's dialogue. 'Twas really fun. I shouldd do somethingg withh Noahh sometimee. If you don't mindd, PM me somee ideas for Noahh andd someonee, (Preferrably Izzy, but Cody or Katiee wouldd workk aswell.) andd I'll try it out. Anyway, I hopee you got all the Shrek references. Byee. **

**Rate&&Reveiw**

***MaidMikuruChan**


End file.
